True Blood Season 3
by smittenskitten
Summary: What happens in twitter does not stay in twitter. Eric, Sookie, Pam, Jessica, Laffy, Beelh, Sam, Jason, Tara


**Summary**: What happens in twitter does not stay in twitter

**The new poster of True Blood Season 3**

_

* * *

Ting_

**EricNorthman'sGP**: who is it?

**SookieStackhouseTB**: EricNorthman'sGP who do you think?

**PammyV**: EricNorthman'sGP master it's our favorite little telepath

**EricNorthman'sGP**: PammyV SookieStackhouseTB ZOMG

**SookieStackhouseTB**: hehehe

**PammyV: **SookieStackhouseTB has twitter? ZOMG!!

**SookieStackhouseTB**: PammyV haha very funny

**EricNorthman'sGP**: what brings SookieStackhouseTB here my little bullet sucker?

**SookieStackhouseTB**: not EricNorthman'sGP big bullshitter.

**WilliamBC**: is that you SookieStackhouseTB?

**SookieStackhouseTB**: even WilliamBC has twitter?

**WilliamBC**: SookieStackhouseTB Yes I do. I think we all do. I saw your brother earlier here.

**SookieStackhouseTB**: huff

**SamTheDog**: SookieStackhouseTB Is that you cher?

**TaraBS**: SookieStackhouseTB ahhhhhh you have twitter

**SookieStackhouseTB**: YES YES I get it. Now can we please drop the shocked acts?

**TaraBS**: SookieStackhouseTB ok

**WilliamBC**: of course SookieStackhouseTB

**PammyV**: you are no fun SookieStackhouseTB

**EricNorthman'sGP**: as SookieStackhouseTB wish lover

**SookieStackhouseTB**: EricNorthman'sGP stop calling me your lover

**EricNorthman'sGP**: growls SookieStackhouseTB

**BabyVJessica**: hey y'all. *gasp* SookieStackhouseTB has twitter???????

**SookieStackhouseTB**: *face palm *

**BabyVJessica**: *blink *

**LaffyTB**: SookieStackhouseTB suga you finally got yourself some? UNF UNF

**SookieStackhouseTB**: NOT ANOTHER WORD ABOUT ME GETTING TWITTER.

**JasonTMH**: Good evenin' all. SookieStackhouseTB sis???

**SookieStackhouseTB**: *bangs head with keyboard *

**PammyV:** lol

**BabyVJessica**: ROTFL

**SamTheDog**: woof woof

**WilliamBC**: cough snort cough

**JasonTMH**: why y'all laughing?

**SookieStackhouseTB**: oh never mind. Did everyone see the new poster?

**PammyV**: yes

**BabyVJessica**: me too

**TaraBS**: you bettcha

**LaffyTB**: no doubt about that. Did you see me looking all kinda fabulous

**SookieStackhouseTB**: I saw you eyeing my EricNorthman'sGP

**EricNorthman'sGP**: ?????

**JasonTMH**: but I was looking very hot

**TaraBS**: yes you were. You were looking LaffyTB the whole time. I was right behind you, I saw you getting a boner.

**JasonTMH**: I think I seeCrystalWP coming. Bye y'all

**LaffyTB**: is that zesusMT over there? see ya later bitches

**SamTheDog**: bahahahahaha

**TaraBS**: what is SamTheDog laughing at??

**PammyV**: I see SamTheDog eyefucking WilliamBC

**SamTheDog**: I have to leave. I think ArleneFowler and TerryB needs my help.

**TaraBS**: I think I need to help him out. He needs to get IT. So do I …..

**SookieStackhouseTB**: grumbles

**EricNorthman'sGP**: snort

**PammyV**: pout

**EricNorthman'sGP**: ????

**PammyV**: no one is eyefucking me *sad pammy*

**EricNorthman'sGP**: don't pout PammyV. I think BabyVJessica is looking at you over WilliamBC 's shoulder

**SookieStackhouseTB**: yes I think so too PammyV. BabyVJessica is trying to check you out. But WilliamBC is blocking her view.

**PammyV**: bullshit SookieStackhouseTB. BabyVJessica is checking under your skirt. And you know it

**WilliamBC**: is that true BabyVJessica

**BabyVJessica**: looks around. Ohhhh butterfly…. PammyV pssssttt SookieStackhouseTB is not wearing panties

**WilliamBC**: !!!

**EricNorthman'sGP**: because I have them. Don't you see where my hands are??

**WilliamBC**: growls

**PammyV**: woohoo. Go EricNorthman'sGP

**EricNorthman'sGP**: smirk

**WilliamBC**: noooo

**SookieStackhouseTB**: ohhh yes

**WilliamBC**: but SookieStackhouseTB is leaning against me.

**SookieStackhouseTB**: only because WilliamBC is holding my hand down you A-hole

**EricNorthman'sGP**: hear that. BTW SookieStackhouseTB is holding my hand on the other side.

**WilliamBC**: at least my hair looks better

**EricNorthman'sGP**: yours looks like it was cut in the 1800s. Wait, it was cut in the 1800s

**PammyV**: bawhahahahahaha

**BabyVJessica**: muhahahahaha

**SookieStackhouseTB**: I had a hard time holding EricNorthman'sGP hair in the Eddington mansion.

**EricNorthman'sGP**: I blame Allanthealmighty

**PammyV**: yes EricNorthman'sGP it does look different. It doesn't even look blonde anymore

**EricNorthman'sGP**: Allanthealmighty is doing the hair

for me. You know I like it long and silky but season2 hair was good as well.

**PammyV**: agreed.

**BabyVJessica**: ohhh yes.

**WilliamBC**: I don't. it's better this way.

**EricNorthman'sGP**: how so?

**WilliamBC**: no one likes it

**EricNorthman'sGP**: I believe SookieStackhouseTB does. And this was the season where I gave her a couple of real orgasms

**WilliamBC**: growl

**EricNorthman'sGP**: arches eyebrow

**SookieStackhouseTB**: blush

**PammyV**: awwwwww

**BabyVJessica**: they are so cute

**PammyV**: you should have seen the dream scene from season 2

**BabyVJessica**: *pout* WilliamBC didn't let me. He says it's not for minors.

**WilliamBC**: well it's not.

**SookieStackhouseTB**: *fuming with anger* WilliamBC you perv. Why were you watching my dreams?

**WilliamBC**: looks around. My mistress LorenaTheBitch is calling me. Coming mistress.

**BabyVJessica**: but what the hell is that snake doing there and why does AlcideTW look like SamTheDog behind SookieStackhouseTB

**PammyV**: BabyVJessica snakey is giving AlcideTW the googly eyes, ya know??

**BabyVJessica**: bahahahahaha

**EricNorthman'sGP**: ENOUGH…. Everyone leave.

**PammyV**: yes master

**BabyVJessica**: wait up PammyV. I took pictures of SookieStackhouseTB when I was peeking under her skirt. Wanna see?

**PammyV**: I'll let you BabyVJessica take pictures under my skirt. Come on child, mamma has 20x pixel camera waiting for you.

**BabyVJessica**: teehee

**WilliamBC**: Jessicah!!!! Don't do this. What about Hoyt? Wait Jessica wait….

**SookieStackhouseTB**: I guess I'll be leaving too

**EricNorthman'sGP**: not so fast SookieStackhouseTB

**SookieStackhouseTB**: …….

**EricNorthman'sGP**: we didn't get to finish what we started in the room *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

**SookieStackhouseTB**: Eric!!!!

**EricNorthman'sGP**: you know you want it. I can feel it. SookieStackhouseTB

**SookieStackhouseTB**: *bites lips*

**EricNorthman'sGP**: *growls* I am already sporting a hard on little one. Don't push your luck.

**SookieStackhouseTB**: *leans in whispers* I am not wearing any panties

.

.

.

.

**SookieStackhouseTB**: EricNorthman'sGP????

"Looking for something dear one?" Sookie practically screamed hearing his voice.

"What are you……" she couldn't finish her sentence as Eric's lips pressed against hers in the moment of passion. All thoughts about season three of True Blood left their heads as they stripped each others clothes off and went at it like bunnies. They knew that whatever might happen, they will be alright in the season that is to come. That it is just meant to be.

**The end**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **yes yes **AB** I know. *rolls eyes*

**A/N**: My head always comes up with the weirdest stuff guys. So don't kill me. Pleeeese.

Special thank you to **BonTempsCutie** for giving this a look over.

Leave me your Thoughts/Reviews.

Goodnight everyone

I am off to have some Viking dreams now.

_**purrrr**_


End file.
